encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassiopea
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 0 | death = | final = }} , also known as "the Eye of Encantadia" (Mata ng Encantadia) is the first queen of Lireo and was responsible for dividing the Mother Gem into four separate parts. Appearance Cassiopea has pointed ears. The only other race with such ears are the nymfas. When she speaks telepathically, a shining symbol appears on her forehead. Cassiopea's color scheme is purple. Personality As a seer, Cassiopea's disposition is shaped by her visions. Cassiopea is known for her seemingly amoral personality, willing to use underhanded methods for the greater good, such as disobeying Emre's will by using the Mother Gem for combat, moreso when she cleaved it into four separate parts; and when she withheld information about Pirena's direct involvement in Alena's disappearance, believing that it would help fulfill Pirena's purpose in Encantadia. It is revealed that she desires to become a bathaluman, by defeating and killing Ether in combat, in order to protect and for her race, the Diwatas, and their alliesEpisode 142. History Cassiopea was the founding Queen of Lireo. At some point before or during her reign, Emre gave Cassiopea the Mother Gem. She later adopted LilaSari, a diwata of humble birth whose face could petrify those who look at her. She trained LilaSari in swordsmanship and may have considered her for the succession to the throne, but she saw LilaSari's innate brutality. She therefore decided that LilaSari would never succeed to the throne, unless she changed. LilaSari got angry and attacked her, killing a number of diwatas in the process. Utterly disappointed, she sent LilaSari to Carcero using the Mother Gem. After her reign, she resided on an island outside of the palace to continue to protect her kingdom from invaders. Some time after, a rebel Sang'gre named Adhara stormed at Cassiopea, insisting on her claim to the throne as Demetria's successor, since Demetria's only daughter, Esmeralda, was killed before she succeeded her mother. Cassiopea said that Demetria's true heiress is Mine-a, daughter of Esmeralda. Fuming, Adhara engaged the ancient queen in battle, where Adhara injured Cassiopea. However, Cassiopea's wounds quickly healed, after which she threatened the rebel Diwata not to kill the true successor, or she will feel the full extent of her wrath. Cassiopea then cursed Adhara not to be able to reenter Lireo until Mine-a's coronation. At some point after Mine-a's coronation, the Island of Cassiopea was attacked by Adhara's forces who sought the powerful Mother Gem from Cassiopea. Unleashing a massive wave of energy, Cassiopea used the Mother Gem to destroy Adhara's entire invasion force, even though it was against the will of Emre. Further defying Emre's will, she cleaved the gem into four and distributed it among the four leaders Encantadia: * The Water Gem to Imaw, the leading elder of Adamya; * The Earth Gem to King Armeo of Sapiro; * The Air Gem to Queen Mine-a of Lireo; and * The Fire Gem to King Arvak of Hathoria. As punishment for perverting the Mother Gem, Emre cursed her with immortal life to make her witness the effects of her actions.Encantadia, Episode 24 She returned to her island only moments after Adhara had captured Amihan. She defeated Adhara's minions but Adhara had already escaped. She predicted that troubles would befall Encantadia. At some point after the division of the Mother Gem, King Arvak attacked Adamya and took the Water Gem. Cassiopea went to Hathoria and chastised them, warning him of a prophecy that Arvak's death will coincide with the birth of a great leader who would one day defeat Hathoria utterly. Years later, Cassiopea advised Mine-a through a dream to take her daughter Amihan to the human world, following Hagorn's assassination attempt. Because of Mine-a's duties as queen, only Amihan and Prince Raquim, Amihan's father, escaped with the assistance of Aquil and Muros. Cassiopea saved the two Diwata generals when Hagorn found them at the Tree of Asnamon. Cassiopea warned Mine-a of her impending death. After Lira and Mira were born, Cassiopea said that the one she had been waiting for had been born. She was enraged to see that Mine-a had died, perhaps expecting that she would survive because of her warning, for she noted that there was a "change in destiny." Cassiopea fought off Hathor attacks when Hagorn ordered them to terrorize the vassals of Lireo. She tells some of those she had saved to inform the queen. Cassiopea found Ybarro's body washed ashore. Noting that Ybarro still had destinies to fulfill, and Encantadia still needed him, she revived him by pouring her blood into his wound. Cursed by Emre with immortality, her blood has the power to revive the dead. She took Ybarro's gold as payment for his second life. She predicted that he will revive the Kingdom of Sapiro, and counseled him to return there. While in the forest of Lireo, the goddess Ether confronted her for acting like a god for reviving the dead. Despite Cassiopea's reasoning, Ether, an enemy of Emre, the god the Diwata race worshiped, cursed Cassiopea never to be able to leave the forest again. Many years later, Mira wandered into the forest. Cassiopea introduced herself as the Eye, and tells her she had been waiting for her for a long time. Abilities Powers A powerful Diwata in her own right, Cassiopea is capable of shooting energy blasts and casting incantations without the aid of the Mother Gem. Cassiopea can only speak in Enchan. However, she could telepathically speak in Filipino — she does not open her mouth but the Water Symbol appears and shines on her forehead instead. Cassiopea's trademark ability is to accurately foretell the future, giving her the nickname, "The Eye of Encantadia." She uses this ability to warn others of impending peril. There are at least three known methods which Cassiopea uses to predict the future: * Water from the spring of truth, in her cauldron * Prophetic dreams * Whenever the Kabilan glows purple Aside from the ability to see the future, she can also see the past through her eyes by making an explicit command to view a specific event. Her eyes glow purple and then white when she does so.Episode 45 The only known limits of Cassiopea's clairvoyance: * Destiny itself is mutable, so there could be some unexpected deviations from what she had seenOccurs at least twice, at the death of Minea and resurrection of Adhara * She cannot perceive something unless she specifically looked for it,In Episode 45 Cassiopea never expected that there would be a Fifth Gem, so she did not know about it until many years after. though she could dream about things that she cared aboutShe dreamt about the Fall of Lireo * Whenever a god(ess) directly hinders her abilities As an immortal, Cassiopea's blood has the power to revive the dead. By putting drops of her blood on a mortal wound, she was able to revive Prince Ybrahim, who had been killed by Asval. In a flashback, the wounds inflicted by Adhara on Cassiopea healed quickly, even before she was cursed to be immortal.Episode 30. Adhara was still a princess, and Minea was not yet queen, so it was before the division of the Mother Gem She can also heal the wounds of others.Episode 125 As the first queen of Lireo, the crown of the queen still answers to her command, seen when the crown teleported away when Adhara attempted to take Lireo for herself. Cassiopea could also make others remember their past.Episode 56 This ability was performed on the amnesiac Alena when she returned to Encantadia from the mortal realm. Other skills Cassiopea is a highly skilled fighter, being able to fight unarmed or using a variety of weapons as exemplified by her proficiency in using her Kabilan's various forms. She is also the first known Encantada to land a solid strike on the goddess Ether, being able to stab her with her Kabilan.Episode 143 Weaponry Cassiopea's weapon is the Kabilan, which, depending on her need, can transform into one of four weapons: a dagger/boomerang, a wand/scepter, a sword and a spear. Relatives Trivia * Cassiopea's exact relationship with the reigning dynasty of Lireo is unknown. All other queens and Sang'gres of Lireo are closely related. * Cassiopea seems to have a close relationship with Minea. She often mentions her name when referring to Minea's descendants. * Cassiopea's purpose for demanding gold as payment for anything she does is to have enough material to forge the golden sword of Lira. With the sword created, it is probable that she would no longer collect gold as payment, unless she is planning to make another powerful item. * Cassiopea has the features of several Encantado races — the ears of a nymfa, the ivictus ability of diwatas, and the healing ability of a Sapiryan.But to date, no Sapiryan had been shown to have the ability to heal others. * Cassiopea made a cryptic statement when Helgad bowed before her as recognition to her supremacy as the first Queen of Lireo implying the possibility that she is a candidate for being goddess; Episode 142 revealed Cassiopea's desire to become goddess in order to protect Lireo and her allies. Her statement implies anyone can ascend to godship by defeating any of the three deities of Encantadia. * Cassiopea is the second living diwata whom Emre revealed himself in order to challenge EtherEpisode 145. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Royalty Category:Main character